Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition
Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition is a remake of the video game Icewind Dale and its expansions Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter and Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster. It was developed and published by Beamdog in 2014. Gameplay The game is largely identical to the original Icewind Dale, with a handful of new features such as cross-platform multiplayer, a revamped user interface, a new renderer, several bug fixes and improvements, as well as 60 new or restored items and 30 new class/kit combinations. Index Characters :Calliana • Daen Winterbrush • The Voice of Durdel Anatha :Bordel Farpath • Geraq • Gulph • Icasaracht • Idstan • Kedl • Lin Mei • Orrick • Saito Kagitsu • Sarutobi • Ubath • Yodama Akira Creatures :;Playable races: half-orc :;Other: air elemental • djinni • efreeti • hakeashar • nishruu • nymph • shambling mound :elf • gnome • goblin • ogre • orc • remorhaz • stone giant • winter wolf • yuan-ti Locations :Acheron • Aglarond • Athkatla • Dorn's Deep • Kara-Tur • Kuldahar • Moonsea • Myth Drannor • Outer Planes • Phlan • Shou Lung • Sword Coast • Thentia Magic :;Magic items: Benorg's Truth • Cloak of the Winter Wolf • Darig's Rest • Darkened Glory • Fang • Gauntlet of Valor • halberd: defender • helmet of charm protection • ioun stone (clear, deep red, scarlet/blue) • longbow: repeater • morning star of confusion • Morohanotsurugi • poisonous battleaxe • Remorhaz Shell Helm • ring of fire resistance • Sarutobi's Stone Breakers • shield of missile deflection • Silver Bracers of Kedl • Solemn Duty • Staff of Besieging • Stomper's Boots • The Glory of Suffering • The Flaming Fists of Lin Mei • The Shadow's Blade • The Summoner's Staff • White Dragon Scale :;Spells: absolute immunity • aerial servant • armor of faith • Bigby's clenched fist • Bigby's crushing hand • black blade of disaster • bolt of glory • breach • cacofiend • call woodland being • carrion summons • cat's grace • chain contingency • champion's strength • chaos shield • clairvoyance • command • conjure air elemental • conjure animals • contagion • contingency • control undead • deafness • death ward • delayed blast fireball • detect illusion • dolorous decay • doom • enchanted weapon • energy drain • expeditious retreat • false dawn • farsight • favor of Ilmater • find familiar • fireshield (blue) • fireshield (red) • freedom • gate • glitterdust • greater restoration • greater shield of Lathander • hold undead • holy power • improved chaos shield • improved haste • improved mantle • iron skins • Khelben's warding whip • lesser restoration • limited wish • mantle • mass cause light wounds • mass cure light wounds • maze • Melf's minute meteors • meteor swarm • minor sequencer • minor spell deflection • minor spell turning • mislead • Nahal's reckless dweomer • nature's beauty • negative plane protection • oracle • phantom blade • physical mirror • pierce magic • pierce shield • pixie dust • polymorph other • polymorph self • power word: sleep • project image • protection from acid • protection from electricity • protection from magic energy • protection from magical weapons • protection from the elements • ray of enfeeblement • reflected image • regeneration • remove magic • repulse undead • righteous magic • ruby ray of reversal • secret word • shadow door • shapechange • shield of the Archons • simulacrum • spell deflection • spell immunity • spell shield • spell sequencer • spell thrust • spell trap • spell trigger • spell turning • spellstrike • sphere of chaos • spider spawn • spook • stalker • summon djinni • summon efreeti • summon fiend • summon hakeashar • summon insects • summon nishruu • symbol, death • symbol, fear • symbol, stun • teleport field • time stop • true seeing • true sight • wail of the banshee • wish • wither • wizard eye • wondrous recall • wyvern call • zone of sweet air :crystal ball Organizations :Swivelback Religions :Ilmater • Sseth Miscellaneous :;Books: The Ballad of Daen Winterbrush :;Languages: Goblin :;Weapons: katana • ninjatō • wakizashi Appendix References External Links * Official Website * Icewind Dale Enhanced Edition on GOG * Icewind Dale Enhanced Edition on GooglePlay Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2014